Crossed Paths
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Death and Rebirth are nothing new to those in the Spirit World, but when one of their own is killed his soul is flung through the past to be reborn....YYHDigimon crossover
1. Prologue

This is a Yu yu hakusho/digimon 03 crossover, dedicated to Skittles the sugar fairy who wanted to write this with me but couldn't.

Crossed Paths

By Firehedgehog

Prologue: Death in the future past and rebirth in the past

Hiel had not expected this; he was a powerful level demon…especially with his Jagan.

In fact, the third eye was wide open and his powers were at there fullest. He pulled the bandages off his arm, revealing a black dragon tattoo.

"Ha… what will you do… tattoo me to death?" the other demon sneered.

"Hn, you won't survive to find out" he replied, he wished that Yusuke and the others would get here soon… he didn't like to admit it but this guy was stronger… and how had he gotten so powerful… he had eaten his partner.

He had seen many things over his life, but that… was disturbing.

With a rush of power, the black fire dragon was released point blank onto the other demon.

Yet to his annoyance, the demon laughed… if Hiel had been any other he would have said things… but he remained silent.

He felt disbelief as the attack was deflected with just a flick of the others hands.

'Shit' he thought, 'Where the hell was the detective anyway.'

"I thought you'd be more of a challenge, especially after all I've heard of Koenma's little lackeys," the demon sneered.

"Hn… I'm not defeated yet," he told the other demon.

"But you are," the other hissed.

And darkness claimed the little fire demon…

------

In the past, in fact about fourteen years in the past… a small baby boy gave a cry as he entered the world.

"It's a boy," the doctor told the proud parents.

The mother took him after he was cleaned of blood; she looked at his little red face with love.

"He's beautiful," she whispered as she kissed him on his little forehead.

"Of course he is," the father said, as they watched the baby opened his little eyes… startling crimson eyes.

"Doctor… is his eyes okay… they're red?" the father asked.

"Its strange, buts nothing wrong with him," the doctor said after looking them over, the parents sighed in relief.

"That's good, so... what should we name him?" the father asked, the mother smiled gently.

"Takato, we'll name him Takato," she said happily.

TBC   
Wow…I wrote this in one night with skittles pre reading it over msn. Anyway, I have no idea when the next update will be, I'll be trying to update my older stories.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter One: Playing with fire

Thanks again to Skittles the Sugar Fairy for pre reading and telling me when I made people to OOC. Anyway, enjoy the chappy.

Crossed Paths

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter One: Playing with fire

For as long as Takato could remember, he had never been afraid of fire. He felt very comfortable with it. His parents always said, don't play with fire... yet, part of him said it wouldn't hurt him.

Which didn't make sense, especially since he knew fire burned… and killed.

As he grew up, fire was a constant companion of his in his dreams…. sometime even ice. The most occurring dream; was the one of black fire. It was a majestic black dragon of fire, it surrounded him… it was his… and he controlled it.

At that point, he would wake up; his entire body warm as if he had been close to a large fire for some time.

Takato sighed at the thought of fire, in a way it followed him through life. Look at Guilmon, a viral yet fire type digimon.

"Hey Takato… you listening?" Kazu said, once again droning on about some girl he was 'trying' to get a date with.

The gogglehead shook his head slightly, his friend would never change…...Kazu would always be an idiot.

"Takato!" a voice called, interupting Kazu's droning. Turning, Takato saw a certain blue haired teen running his way.

"Hey Henry, what's up?" Takato asked, secretly glad that Kazu's 'conversation' had been interrupted.

"Did you hear, there is going to be a fair opening in two weeks… and the school is planning to have a school wide trip there!" Henry said grinning. Takato blinked at hearing this; then slowly a small smile came to his face.

"Of course, it is a fair," Henry said, Takato grinned wider then.

"Good... I'll be there then," Takato said happily, ah…....what he wouldn't do for ice cream.

It was then that his watch beeped, he sighed.

"Sorry guys, have to get home to run some errands," Takato said.

"See you later Takato," Henry said politely.

"See you shorty," Kazu said, Takato froze and then gave Kazu a death glare that made Rika's terrifying glare look like nothing.

"Eep!" Kazu said going white. Seeing this, Takato turned and headed home.

"You really have to stop calling him that," Henry said to Kazu awhile later.

"I know, but he's so short.....he hasn't grown since we had our adventures in the digital world… we were ten then," Kazu pointed out.

Henry sighed knowing it was true, but he wished people would stop pointing out his friend's lack of height.

"I wish I knew where he learned that glare though, its so scary I felt as if I was seeing Megidramon again…" Henry admitted in a whisper, the dragon of destruction would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"We just have to hope, that he doesn't teach Rika it," Kazu said with a shiver, Henry hoped so too… one glare such as that was enough.

It was hours later that it happened, it was late at night and Takato was soon to head to bed.

"Takato… phone call!" his mother shouted from downstairs.

Takato looked up startled; who would call this late… and a school night.

"Hello?" he asked picking up the phone on his desk, for a moment the other person didn't say anything.

"Takato... a digimon attacked Rika's place, its knocked Rika and Renamon out… the place is on fire. You have to get here quick, I don't know if we'll be able to find a way to get in to them!" Henry voice cried.

Takato didn't answer.

"Takato?" Henry questioned.

But Takato was already gone, the curtains to his rooms small balcony fluttered in the wind.

Takato ran as if someone's life depended on it, and it did. Guilmon was right behind him; he knew they didn't have much time.

"Takatomon... why did we jump out your window?" Guilmon asked as they ran.

"Because mom wouldn't let us out this close to midnight no matter what… or how we asked," Takato explained truthfully.

"Oh... okay Takatomon," Guilmon chirped.

"I'm not a mon," Takato said for the zillionth and a half time.

"Okay dokey Takatomon," Guilmon responded, Takato decided to give up the issue for now.

The house was a raging inferno; the flames seemed to reach for the sky with greedy fingers. There was already a crowd around the house, and he could see the firemen were having no luck in putting it out.

"Takato!" a voice called, turning the goggleheaded boy saw the other tamers standing near the edge of the property.

They were all there, minus Rika and Renamon.

"The digimon was defeated?" he asked quietly, his gaze though stayed on the fire. With the reflection of the fires light, it gave his eyes an almost inhuman look.

"Yeah… but... Rika is still inside, no one can get inside," Kenta said sadly. Takato didn't say anything; he turned and took a few steps towards the blaze.

"Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.

"Stay here, I'll be back with Rika and Renamon," Takato promised, his partner nodded.

"I'll be waiting," Guilmon whispered.

Then Takato ran into the blaze, what followed were cries of horror and dismay.

'Takatomon' Guilmon thought; he stared at where his partner had gone, knowing Takato would be back.

The flames licked around him, the burning was all he could hear and smell… flames pretty much all he could hear. None of this bothered him; all that mattered was Rika.

'Hang on Rika' Takato thought, for he knew that Rika and Renamon didn't have much time.

Rika coughed violently as she came too, she groaned. She was so hot, opening her eyes; she gasped… all she could see was fire.

"Renamon…" Rika whispered, she felt tears flow down here face seeing her partner unconscious battered form. She cried for the first time in years, she knew she was about to die… there was no way out.

It was then that it happened, a shadow seemed to appear in the ocean of flames around her. She gulped, it had to be the digimon that had forced Renamon and herself unconscious.

"Takato…" she whispered in shock.

For out of the fire walked Takato, untouched at all by the flames. Strange, in the light of the flames his eyes seemed to be blood red and his hair looked black.

Her mind, unable to understand how Takato could walk though flames untouched… also unhurt… pulled her mind and body into the darkness of unconsciousness.

The tamers were silent; one of their own had walked into death.

'Why' Henry thought, he knew Takato had a crush on Rika…. but he had not expected Takato to walk into a deathtrap to save her.

'To meet his own death' he thought sadly, and he knew he had lost his best friend.

"He's coming," Guilmon suddenly said, this grabbed everyone's attention.

"Holy…" Kenta breathed, and Henry agreed. Out of the flaming wreckage walked Takato, some how holding both Rika and Renamon in his arms. As they came out, the fire seemed to swirl around them for a few moments.

Takato was untouched, the world seemed to become silent. Then Takato blinked, and fell forward unconscious.

"Takato!" everyone cried, then it seemed to be in slow motion as he ran towards his friend… hoping the three lying there would be okay.

---TBC---

Next time: Dreams and memories, the pain of the future past. Takato has to face these things, especially when things start to change.

Hmm; no YYH this chappy. Just a few hints. I know this didn't answer many questions; in fact it probably brought more. But don't worry; things will start to make sense soon.


	3. Chapter Two: Confusion

Sad as it is, all my other fics have writers block. Happily, this one doesm't… so enjoy the fact I feel creative in the fan story way

Crossed Paths

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Two: Confusion

"Will she be alright?" a blond haired woman asked a doctor, the man was looking over Rika at the moment.

"She'll be fine, she's pretty banged up but nothing a weeks rest and lots of sleep can't cure," the doctor replied with a smile, the woman smiled.

"Thank goodness, I couldn't loose her… I lost her father… I can't loose my only child," Rika's mother whispered tears in her eyes, she loved her daughter… just sometimes it was so hard to relate to the battle drawn teen.

"Rika, don't scare me like that ever again," she whispered to the unconscious teen, she gently kissed her daughters forehead. She hardly was able to do this anymore: Rika was growing up and pulled further and further from her mother.

'We have nothing in common anymore' she thought sadly, but still she would stay by her daughter's side.

The doctor smiled watching this, he then left the room to check on another patient… a certain gogglehead in fact.

OoOoO

Cold… he was so cold.

Why was he cold?

Fire… the last thing he remembered was fire.

Slowly, the red eyed teen opened his eyes… darkness greeted him.

"Hello?" he called… all that answered him was his echo.

He sighed, what was this place.

He frowned and thought things over; the last thing he remembered clearly was running for Rika's burning house… then… nothing.

Then, as if someone had switched on a light the world changed.

"Wha…" Takato said confused.

Takato gasped in awe, as he stepped into the most amazing place he'd ever seen. Ice structures thrust from the snow covered ground, they looked like giant jewels.

The sky above was an ever shifting rainbow of colours, that flowed from one colour to another.

Even stranger, molten rivers of fire flowed between the middle of the area. Yet, none of it melted from the heat.

"Hn... it won't here," a deep voice said, startled Takato spun around.

Standing there was a figure the same height as himself, he had spiky ebony hair, eye as crimson as his own... and did he see fangs? He couldn't seem to make out his actual face though.

Yet... the most curious thing he wore, was a simple white bandana around his forehead.

"Who are you?" Takato asked, the figure smirked darkly the light from the fire rivers giving him a demonic look.

"You already know," The figure said simply.

"I do..." Takato said trailing off, and strangely he felt that he did know... it was just out of reach.

"Hn... you'll remember sooner or later," the person said.

"I guess," Takato said frowning.

"Could you tell me where I am, last thing I remember is a fire and Rika in danger?" Takato asked, all of this was really confusing.

"..."

Takato sweatdropped at that.

"Please answer me," Takato asked.

"You.. Are in your mind," he said.

"Please tell me your joking!" Takato said.

"I rarely joke," the stranger said flatly.

"Why am I here then, what about Rika and the fire," Takato said worriedly.

"Rika is fine, you got her out," the figure said.

"But how did I get her out, that fire should have fried me long before I got to her?" Takato said totally confused.

"The same way you survived the fire when you were four years old," he said, Takato froze and hugged himself as memories engulfed him.

Memories, of that long ago fire.

//Flashback//

A small boy sat in a small area hidden by thick bushes, cuts and bruises covered him... his left eye was starting to swell closed. Salty tears slipped down his face, sobs shuddered his body.

It had been two weeks since the fire, a fire that had burned down an entire electronic store. He had been trapped inside, when the stampede to escape had happened.

Yet... three hours later, when the fire had been extinguished they had found him asleep, untouched or harmed by the fires force. In fact the small area Takato had been was untouched, a perfectly circular area.

People found out, now he was labelled freak of nature instead of a miracle. How else would he have survived, when that blaze that had destroyed three buildings and had killed ten people yet didn't touch him.

His sitter had brought him to the park, she then had hit him in the face. Calling him demon spawn, after all only a demon could have survived that.

Then she just left, leaving him alone at a park he didn't know... far from his own neighbourhood. Then other people in the park realized he was the freak from the fire, at that point he had run... but not before being hurt more.

"Why... why," Takato cried.

//End Flashback//

Takato came out of those dark memories with a deep gasp, he had hoped to never to remember those painful days. After that incident, his family had moved from West Shinjuku, they hadn't moved back till after he was eight.

By then, the world had forgotten about him.

"But I don't remember how I survived either time... tell me!" he yelled at the figure as he regained his composure.

To his surprise the figure gave a dark laugh.

"I cannot tell you what you already know," he said, Takato stared.

'You're me..." Takato whispered, not truly understanding how he knew this.

"And you are me," the figure replied.

Then Takato was screaming, for it suddenly felt as if a burning hot poker was being stabbed into his forehead.

"Remember... Time is catching up," the figure said, a part of himself... a part he knew he should know the name of.

OoOoO

Takato woke with a gasp, he sat up feeling a strange dull ache in the middle of his forehead.

"What the hell was that," he whispered, looking around the teen realized that he was in a hospital room.

At that moment the door opened, his parents and a Doctor stepped in. All three looked relieved to see him awake.

His parents engulfed him in a hug, crying in happiness that there child was okay.

Yet a question remained.

Time is catching up... what did it mean?

TBC


	4. Chapter Three: Start of Countdown

Its... alive? Um.. Okay.. Apparently fans pm's do help writers block. Kep the pms coming people, reviews keep the author's imagination going... even if it's a year later.

Crossed Paths

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Three: Start of Countdown

Bored bored... bored.

Takato was beyond bored, if something didn't happen soon who knew what he would do. For goodness sake Rika had been allowed to go back to school already, but his over protective mother wasn't letting the brown haired teen out of the house.

Okay, so maybe he had leapt out his second story window about midnight and rescued Rika from a burning building after walking through the blaze, did that mean she had to go super overprotective on him.

He paused as he realized what he had just been thinking and done, he had done insane stunts to get to Rika... he could have killed himself.

With a sigh Takato found himself actually wishing to be back at school, what a horrid thought.. He wanted to be at school.

Of the first floor of the building he could hear the bustle of the bakery, from the bell on the door as it opened to the clinking of the cash register to the sounds in the kitchen. The were familiar and comforting, the red eyes tamer had grown up to these sounds.

He smirked as a crash sounded, he heard his father telling his partner to be careful.

'Guilmon, such a troublemaker... but you have nothing on Impmon' Takato thought.

He walked to his window, staring out at the busy street above, the laughter a few people catching his attention. He ignored the urge to say snide remarks that would go over most peoples heads, he had noticed that his sense of humour actually scared some people.

Usually Kenta and Kazu.

A strong wind pushed his hair onto his face, absently he pushed it away but froze when his hand came away blood.

'Blood?' he thought, frowning he went to mirror and looked at his face. His forehead was smudged with blood from his hair and his hand going across it, but searching he could not find where the blood originated and ever after he washed the blood off and searched his body entirely he found nothing.

Takato breathed deeply to keep from panicking, something in his mind was screaming. Something was wrong with him, he didn't know what it was yet.

Strangely, he didn't tell anyone about himself finding blood but not finding where it came from.

He Probably should have.

OoOoO

Tick Tick Tick

Tock Tock Tock

A brief moment a pain, one that he could not figure out the source.

"Hiei!" a shout came, this brought the fire demons attention back to the battle at the moment.

A white bandana fluttered away, an eye opened.

Yet, why did it feel as if something else would soon happen.

Tick Tick Tick

Tock Tock Tock

OoOoO

There were 400 tiles on his ceiling, it was amazing what Takato would do when his boredom had reached a certain point. He had counted three times, so he was sure on the number.

Sighing, the crimson haired teen shuffled his deck of Digimon cards. While wild ones were rare now, one had to be prepared... and right now he had a rather a lot of free time.

A noise caught his attention, pausing his shuffling of cards he looked up to see his mother.

"You can go back to school in three days, but just this once till then I'll let you go see your friends. There waiting at the park," she said, his eyes widened and she smiled as the rather bored teen gave a whoop.

"Thanks mom," he said getting to his feet, he gave her a hug ignoring the act that she was actually taller then him still.

"Go on," she mused, giving him a push. And with that he was gone, she laughed a bit as she heard Takato give his partner the news and both rushed out.

She looked out Takatos bedroom window, watching the rather short teen rush down the street to finally see his friends in his bit of freedom.

OoOoO

"Takato," Kazu said, hugging the smaller teen as he came into sight, rolling his eyes Takato slipped from his friends arms. He looked around, seeking only one person.

"Rika," he said, to his relief she looked unharmed by the fire. He hadn't seen her since that night, and while everyone said she was okay he had worried. She could usually take care of herself, but he felt an overwhelming urge to protect her.

Strange, he had a weird deja vu feeling as if he had protected someone in a way overprotective way in the past.

And it wasn't towards Jeri.

_Crimson eyes, blueish hair and a pretty kimono. Tears fell from her eyes, turning into beautiful jewels._

"Takato?" a voice questioned, snapping him out of the weird image.

"Sorry, day dreaming," he said, wondering who the strange girl had been.

"So anyway... schools just not the sam without you chum," Kazu said, Kenta nodded.

"Yeah, even with the work we've brought for you... you have a huge amount to catch up with," Henry admitted.

"I'll deal with it," Takato said with a shrug, he might be a goof half the time growing up, but he actually was a A+ student.

As they talked and just being teens, Takato wondered why he had this weird urge to kill an unknown orange haired teen for getting to close to the strange girl his mind had shown.

OoOoo

In another part of Japan a certain teen looked around in fear, he'd only been thinking of asking Yukina out in a daydream. Strange, Hiei wasn't even there, but he swore the fire demon wanted to kill him.

Maybe it was time to visit his grandparents over spring break.

TBC


End file.
